a thousand things to say
by dreamin.paradise
Summary: JONAS. And just like that, every feeling she's ever tried to hide slips out in her fury and she feels like an open book under his gaze. NickMacy. One-shot. For kat3.alwaysxox :


_for katiee, because sometimes she fails to see just how amazing she really is :)_

_first nick/macy - enjoy! :D_

* * *

**a thousand things to say.**

**summary;**_ And just like that, every feeling she's ever tried to hide slips out in her fury and she feels like an open book under his gaze. NickMacy._

* * *

.

He falls for Abigail Thomson the minute he watches her in the school play.

Macy knows these little things because she's too observant. Nick's eyes shine every time Abigail's character says something, and she can bet that by the next day, there's gonna be ten songs written about her. Stella notes it too, nudging her every time Nick smiles.

"Seems like he's falling for her," she whispers, voice hushed.

Macy nods.

They get out of the play and Nick's still thinking about something when Stella decides that it's time to investigate.

"So, Nick," she begins, her voice way too casual to sound normal. "We have a new crush, don't we?"

He looks up at her with wide eyes and then quickly turns his gaze towards the pavement. "What are you talking about?" He asks in pretend confusion.

Stella gives him the knowing look.

"Look, I noticed the smiles and looks you were giving her, okay? So cut it." She pokes her tongue out at him and he just makes frowns.

He's about to make a comment about Stella always assuming that he likes every girl he smiles at but she's too fast. "Ask Macy, she saw it too!"

Nick looks around them, and doesn't see Macy or Kevin.

He's about to ask but he's cut off by Kevin's voice which comes from behind him. He turns to see him talking animatedly about the newest Ninja Dolls that he's planned to buy and Macy laughs softly, listening attentively to everything he says.

Nick turns back and smiles.

.

"I asked her out!" He exclaims in triumph the minute he reaches the lunch table.

Macy looks up at him and smiles a little, which of course he doesn't notice because he's too busy telling Kevin and Joe how he did it and Stella just rolls her eyes at him, saying something along the lines of boys will always be boys, but congratulates him nonetheless. Macy just keeps her gaze focused on the yellow tables because it's not as if her words mean anything to him.

They're all best friends and she's somehow stuck in this circle and sometimes, especially when it comes to Nick Lucas, she can't help but feel out of place.

She realizes that to him, she's probably someone he has to _put up_ with because of Stella. And although it might be true, she silently shudders at her use of words.

.

_Friday night's date night_, Stella tells her, ranting about how much work she had to do to convince Nick to wear the _perfect date outfit_.

In the end, she'd probably just gotten down to blackmailing him with something, Macy figures.

"Is something wrong, Mace?" Stella asks suddenly, her voice full of concern.

Macy hesitates but answers anyway, "No, why?"

"Don't lie, Macy! I saw you today at lunch. What's bugging you?" Her voice is stern now, and Macy can't make up anything to get away from it.

"It's just," Macy's voice wavers a little, "While I might be close to Kevin and Joe, Nick doesn't like me, Stell. We've known each other for months and we're barely acquaintances. I just feel out of place sometimes."

"Oh, Sweety!" Stella exclaims over the phone, "Don't take it personally, that's just the kind of person he is. He takes time to make friends. You know that as well as I do, Mace."

She knows that. She's just getting impatient because it's been too long and frankly, she's gotten tired of waiting.

.

"She didn't show up," Nick tells them softly at the lunch table.

The second the words leave his mouth, Macy looks up suddenly from her lunch tray and turns towards him in shock before regaining control and realizing that Kevin and Joe aren't there for some reason and mentally tries to figure out where they could possibly be.

Stella's gasp breaks her out of her thoughts and then Stell asks him the reason she didn't come (if she gave any) and Nick nods a little sadly and tells her that apparently, she also had a date with Van Dyke, which she _completely forgot about_. Oh, and she told him that over a text.

"Oh, I need to have a talk with that girl." Stella hisses, grabbing her backpack and storming off from the table, before Nick can even ask her to stop.

Macy realizes that she's now alone at the table with Nick and waits inwardly for him to leave as well, but he doesn't and she's surprised but realizes it's probably because he's too upset to do anything.

"Hey Nick," she says softly, her voice so timid that it takes them both by surprise.

He looks up to meet her eyes. "Yeah, Mace?"

She tries to not pay attention the fact that he just called her Mace as the words come out of her mouth.

"She wasn't worth it."

She gets up from the table because she fears she might have said something he didn't want to hear and she's about to walk away to her locker when she hears his voice calling out to her. She's pretty sure that her brain's making things up and she's slowly going crazy.

"Macy?" He calls out once again and she stops, turning around to face him, still sure that she's imagining all this.

"Thanks." He says, giving her a rare smile, and it's so beautiful that she thinks he should really smile more often. Then she realizes that this _is_ actually happening.

And she can't help but smile back brightly.

.

It takes Nick a month more before he actually starts warming up to her.

They start to become friends. It happens slowly, gradually and she's not even sure how but one second they're silent at the lunch table and the other she's having decent conversations with him and he's teasing her about something that happened before (when she was a klutz) and sometimes when she's talking to him she feels like she's known him forever.

She no longer feels like a crazy JONAS super fan, but like their friend. _Nick's_ friend.

.

It takes a Penny in his life for her to realize that she might be having _more-than-friendly _feelings for Nick.

She can sing like an angel and play the guitar almost as well as he can and she's pretty with straight blonde hair and loves golf and Nick's convinced that she's his perfect match. Macy resists the urge to roll her eyes because sometimes, Nick's just like those crazy teenage hormonal boys who fall for the first girl who's got the same interests as they do and of course, who's absolutely _gorgeous_.

Macy isn't sure why, but the fact that there's a girl in his life apart from Stella and herself suddenly starts to bother her.

.

Two weeks later, Nick tells them that he asked Penny to be his girlfriend and that they're in an official relationship.

Everyone's happy because Penny is different from most girls and she won't hurt his feelings and maybe this once, Nick will have a decent relationship without the fear of getting dumped by the object of his affection. Macy notices how the number of songs he writes increases and it doesn't surprise her that they're all dedicated to Penny and her amazing personality and how she's made him a better person.

Things change, and it starts feeling like every day she's talking more to Penny's boyfriend and not the Nick Lucas whose company she'd grown to love.

.

"Mace, are you okay about what's happening with Penny?" Stella asks at their sleepover, and Macy almost chokes on her popcorn.

"Yes, of course," She answers a little too fast to sound laid-back.

"Right. So now it's come down to lying to your best friend, Mace?" Stella questions her once more, leaning over the table and grabbing the remote to pause the movie that they're watching, and Macy notices how hurt she sounds.

"It's not that, Stell. It's just," her voice dithers, "I don't know." She sighs in defeat. "We're friends and everything but it just doesn't feel right to see them together. I don't know why, but I don't like it."

Stella gasps a little at her confession, but she can't lie and say that she hadn't been expecting this.

"I know how that feels, Mace. You're scared that you might be losing him to Penny. You think that your friendship might get affected by his relationship with her." Stella tells her calmly, and Macy just nods.

"But be honest here, Mace. Do you like him? Like, _like_ like?"

Macy doesn't say anything. She sniffs and tries to blink back tears but Stella realizes and hugs her tightly, letting Macy cry as she rubs her back, whispering words of reassurance to her.

It takes a good ten minutes before Macy stops, and pulls away to look at Stella in the eyes.

"I really don't know how this happened, Stell. I couldn't even stop it; it just sneaked up on me."

"I know, Mace," Stella says, pulling her in for another hug, "I know."

.

Macy feels a little better over the weekend about Nick and Penny, but a little voice inside her head tells her that it's only because she hasn't seen them together.

She walks into school convinced that she doesn't care about whatever girl Nick decides to date and she'll always be the supporting friend in his life, and says it over and over so she can believe it.

It doesn't work.

So she has lunch with the volleyball team, spends most of her time training, and if, by chance, she has more free time, she heads to the library. Because she's sure that if she avoids Nick long enough, she'll forget about him.

It hurts a little when he doesn't even notice or come after her.

.

"What's up with Macy?" Nick asks Stella finally, after a week of her not being there at lunch, or at their hangouts.

Stella doesn't look at him when she replies. "She's training for the volleyball tournament."

"Even at lunch?"

"Oh, no," Stella waves her hand dismissively. "She has lunch with the people from the team."

Nick doesn't say anything, or ask anything else, because Penny shows up and covers his eyes with her hand and they play the whole, "Guess who?" game which makes Stella feel sick inside as she thinks of Macy.

.

After another week of Macy not being there, Nick decides that he's had enough.

"Stella, where is she?" He asks seriously, and before Stella can make up another excuse for Macy, he shoots her a look.

"She's my friend too and I miss her hanging out with us. I have a feeling something's bugging her, though."

She nods in understanding, and then checks her watch.

"She's practicing for the tourn- ." She doesn't even finish and he's already off, and she silently hopes for the best out of whatever's going to happen.

.

He spots Macy the minute he enters the sports hall.

She's talking to her coach and as the coach nods, she turns towards the bleachers, where he's currently seated. She spots him and changes her route, and he can't help but frown as he sprints after her.

He calls out to her a number of times, and she just pretends that she doesn't hear him, walking faster.

"Macy!" He shouts again before he grabs her right wrist to stop her and forcefully turns her to look at him.

"Oh, Hi Nick," she responds with a small smile, trying to act normal, and he notices how her voice lacks its usual enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, studying her face closely. She looks tired, and he assumes it's because she's been practicing so much.

"Wrong?" She asks incredulously, the spark missing from her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine!"

He doesn't let go of her wrist, and when she tries to pull her hand away, his grip only gets tighter, until she looks him in the eyes.

"I need to talk to you for five minutes." She nods and waits for him to continue and he looks around to spot five of Macy's teammates smiling at them, and let's go of her wrist. "Outside."

He waits for her to walk ahead and follows after her.

The minute they get out of the hall, she turns towards him.

"What did you want to say?"

"Don't lie to me, Misa." He warns, before continuing, "What's going on with you? Why haven't you been eating lunch with us? Why have you been distancing yourself from me and the rest?"

She doesn't know how to answer his questions. She hopes that he'll leave as she turns to look at the floor and tries to blink back tears.

"Macy, say something." He presses, but she doesn't say a word.

He doesn't know why, but her silence angers him immensely. He grabs hold of her shoulders and shakes her.

"Answer me, Macy!" He's getting more impatient every second; she can hear it in his voice. "Goddamnit, Mace, Ans-"

"I'm in love with you!" She screams, finally looking up at him, the tears that were pooling in her eyes falling freely.

And just like that, this feeling that she's tried so hard to hide slips out in her fury and she feels like an open book under his gaze.

"I need to go," she mumbles, freeing herself from his hold, and before he can say anything, she runs away.

.

He tries to sleep, but until two, he's wide awake.

He thinks about Macy. Bubbly, charming, athletic Macy Misa. With curly hair and dark brown eyes, who can't play a single chord on the guitar and can barely hit a note right when she sings. But she cares about him – always has, always will – and listens to Kevin when he talks about ducks and goats and tolerates Joe ranting about his hair issues.

Then he thinks about Penny. Beautiful, Blonde, Penny. Who loves the same things as he does and has a fantastic voice that's even better when she sings with him, making the perfect sound. She's shy and reserved too, just like him.

He wonders how he got involved with two girls who couldn't be more different.

.

He finds Macy next to her locker after school ends.

She's alone and she looks a little upset as she gets her Algebra books from her locker. He walks towards her a little hesitantly, yesterday's events flooding his brain and he can't help but wince a little at the memory. She seemed so _hurt_ and vulnerable, it pained him to see her like that. And here she was, in front of him, and he couldn't even gather the nerve to talk to her.

"Macy," he whispers from behind her and grimaces when he notices how she stiffens instantly.

She turns towards him, biting her lip in anxiety, as she mentally thinks of something - _anything - _to say.

"Nick, look," she begins, folding her arms perfectly across her chest and trying to seem a little more confident. She raises her head to meet his eyes. "About what I said yesterday."

"Macy, listen," Nick tries to get a word in, but she doesn't let him.

"_No. You listen_." She interrupts, voice commanding. "When I said I loved you, I meant it. But I do know that you really like Penny."

"Mac-"

"It's perfectly understandable. I mean, she's exactly like you. She has a beautiful voice, and gorgeous hair, and she can play the guitar, and she loves golf. And I'm just a JONAS superfan. I can't play anything."

"Macy, will you please lis-"

"When I sing, flowers literally die. My hair is just brown, and not even shiny. And my eyes are dull brown too. But I'm really hap-"

_He_ cuts her off this time, by pressing his lips to hers. She's shocked, and is about to pull away but he wraps his arm around her waist to prevent her from going anywhere. She takes a couple of seconds to comprehend this situation that they're in, and then finally closes her eyes and kisses him back, and somehow, her hands find their way to his hair and she plays with individual curls, rolling them around her fingers and then letting go, while he traces circles and stars on her shirt.

They pull away after what seems like forever to her, and she realizes that it's a good thing he's holding her, because she feels lightheaded and her knees are wobbly and if he wasn't, then she'd have probably fallen down by now.

Her thoughts stop the minute she notices the intensity with which he's staring at her, his brown eyes blazing through hers.

"What about Penny?" Those are the words that immediately fall out of her mouth before she can even stop herself. He looks fairly amused.

"Well, I broke up with her this morning."

She gasps immediately. "You broke up with her? For me? But you liked her so much! You said she was just like you!"

He puts his hands on either side of her cheek, and watches her turn pink, smiling slightly. "Exactly, she was just like me. We were too similar. With her, everything was so _predictable_. But with you, I never know what's going to hit me next. And I may have been a fool to not realize it earlier, but I love you, Mace."

"I love you too, Nick." She says softly, and he smiles one of his rare smiles and she blushes as she lowers her gaze to the floor.

"Oh, and you do have beautiful hair," He says casually, causing her to look up at him again, a grin escaping her lips. "And your eyes might not be colored, but they're expressive and they shine when you're happy."

"Really?" She asks him earnestly, looking at him with admiration in her eyes.

"Really." He confirms, leaning down to press his forehead to hers.

.

**fin**

* * *

_That. was. my. longest. oneshot. _**ever**_._

_Here on FF, I've read such amazing NickMacy fics and this one doesn't even compare, but I really hope that you guys enjoyed it! :)_

_Reviews are love :)_


End file.
